keepers and Guardian
by Pharoh dispair
Summary: this is a good story please read


Hello my name is White Snow and we (yes Misère you and me) only have 10 days to tell you so let us make it quick. It all started 2 days ago we were in Japan Pure and Snow friend of mine and Violet, Perl and Raven who are friends of Misere we decided to go book shopping after lunch. There was a very very old book store? with ? ? ﾟﾈﾲ? ﾟﾈﾲ then suddenly my phone went of it was my Japanese teacher ? it said "do not go in" (yes I did not listen to her but that will never happen again because look what happened this time) but I did not listen because it had the very last three books in the FASHON, FASHON AND MORE FASHON the three books I was missing (they were only $10 each).I could not help it they were the only ones made in the world remaining (HAHAHA very funny Miz) as I was saying it was a miracle and a lucky chance I must say so because I had to have it in so I went in and bought them and then my phone went off again it was my Japanese teacher again she said "I warned you but you did not listen now WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE" then Miz said "who was that" I said "nothing important" so we kept going and then it happened an explosion right in front of us and then our friends had disappeared only a note was left and it read "if you want your friends back give use the power of the elements". That night I did some research on the book shop and what-do-you-know nothing came up then Miz scared me braking my $2000 dollar computer. Then some gas filled the room and we both fainted (yes Miz you fainted to). When I woke up we were in an ice boat traveling on a river of laver (oh yes Miz was awake already) and so she said" okay now White is awake explain who are you where are we and why should we trust you?!" then someone walked out of the darkness of the boat then she said "my name is not important right now Misère are you two okay?" we both answered "yes we are ok" then she said "good we should be arriving at our destination … now" then we were in the Amazon forest. Being very confused I asked "what the mother f*** are we doing in the amazon forest" then the lady that was on the boat said "we are here to awaken your powers Guardian and Keeper with in you two" then Miz said "okay who the HELL are you we are both awake we are in the amazon can you please tell us who you are and where are our friends!" Then as Miz said that she said "you did not have to yell my name is Sea Blue I'm also known as the Lady of the Lake I will help you unlock the element of the water" then "I'm Lief Green aka Lord of the Land I will help you unlock the element of Earth" another figure appeared in front of me then said "for a keeper you are kind of cute" then Sea hit Lief over the head saying "are you crazy Leaf if you get them angry they will kill you" then I said "what are you talking about? What are keepers? What are Guardians? But most importantly WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? One minute we were in Japan now we are in the f******* Amazon rainforest" then Leif said "promise on the land that we are standing on now that we will explain what is going on once we get going." As he said that the tattoo of a pink dragon started to hurt [it does that when we are in trouble] then Miz hand started to hurt [Miz has a tattoo of the eye of the myths on her hand] suddenly someone said "die keeper of the dragon of Hanare shīru" then 3 arrows aimed at me head went straight through me and Miz said "nice you so got to teach me that trick" then Leif said "wha… that went straight through your head but how" then sea said " she is the keeper of the dragon of Hanare shīru LL how do you think" then Miz said " if you think that is cool watch this Door Of Illusion" then many Mizs appeared and said "come out and play" then somebody said "if that is the best that you two have then you should just give up" then a miseries figure appered and said "Light Of Truth" then all of the Mizs dissapered and the real Miz was locked in a cage of light then Sea said "Ying let her go this instant " at the same time they said that I was trying to get Miz out of the cage of light then Leif said " White get out of here now" than I said "Hell no" as I said that the cage disappeared and Miz said " shall we dance sis" then I nodded and sat on the ground and started chanting "Shīrurirīsu no doragon" and Miz started chanting "ochi de mituri mă auzi și ascultă" as we chant the sky above turns grey like it's about to rain


End file.
